Blackout
by Marisol Gaddi
Summary: Usui shows Misaki the good side of being in a blackout with him. /Future Fic. Oneshot./ Extra chapter added! /Outblack/
1. Blackout

**Disclaimer: **It's the New Year and one of the things that still haven't changed is the ownership of Maid-sama. Hiro Fujiwara still owns it. -_-

**Warning: **Shortness. **Randomness**. Minor coarse language.

**Summary:** Usui shows Misaki the good side of being in a blackout with him.

* * *

**Blackout**

**by Marisol Gaddi**

**

* * *

**

Misaki Ayuzawa was pissed.

Well… who wouldn't be in her case?

She was a twenty-two year old university student who still needed to study for her midterm exams – which was tomorrow – and here she was, in the dark apartment of her five years long boyfriend, stuck and unable to go home.

Why was she stuck?

She _was _because, just five minutes ago, a blackout occurred.

And why was it even such a big problem?

It's because elevators run by electricity and her idiot boyfriend's apartment just happens to be in the top floor – the forty-seventh _freakin'_ floor – and there was _no way in hell_ that she was going to go down the eerily dark and quiet and _possibly-supernatural-infested_ forty-seven flights of stairs just to get home immediately.

I mean… she could wait.

And do absolutely nothing for who knows how long.

Studying was for squares, anyway.

…

"_ARGH! _Why did I even agree to go here in the first place–" Misaki's hands went up to grab fistfuls of her black tresses and began pulling them in complete aggravation.

Damn her cowardice.

Damn Takumi Usui and his forty-seventh floor apartment.

Damn those shitty ghosts.

And her heart nearly popped out of her chest when, akin to a shitty ghost, Usui's own hands appeared from behind her and gently pried her hands loose from their strangled hold.

Misaki whirled and barked at him; her face, red all over, "I told you to_ never_ creep up on me like that again, idiot Usui!"

"Yeah, yeah, Misa-chan." Usui said as he gave her a condescending smile.

Misaki merely huffed and turned back around to face the wide glass windows that gave view to the unlit city.

And her irritation faded as the site suddenly made her feel hollow.

There were scattered lights here and there from generator-powered buildings or from the bustling vehicles in the highway but majority of Tokyo was shrouded with darkness and Misaki never would have imagined the place look so barren and lonely and lifeless and depressing.

She never realized how… really sad being in darkness can be.

And how it could get you lost.

'_Or…'_ Misaki was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Usui's strong, warm arms snake around her waist and pull her flush against his broad chest. His lips rested near her ear – she knew because his breath sprayed against it – and he murmured: "What's bothering you?"

A shiver ran down Misaki's spine at the zero personal space she had with him but resisted the urge to throw him to the floor.

He was her… b-boyfriend now.

No need to get all worked up with his usual touchy-feely self.

She gulped. "W-We have our midterm exams tomorrow, remember? I-I s-still need to review a few more lessons."

"That's what you get for being stupid, Misa-chan." He suddenly deadpanned.

"Why you son of a–"

Usui chuckled, bringing a finger up to her lips. "Whoa. No need to talk dirty when we're not even in my bedroom, Misa-chan." _Insert furiously blushing Misaki here._ "I was just teasing you. We both know very well how brilliant you are. Paranoid… but brilliant."

Misaki remained silent. She was obviously still not convinced.

"Want me to show you something good about being in a blackout with me?"

With a sigh: "Humor me." she answered dryly.

A smile was evident on his voice as said, "Hey, look! The power's coming back on, Misa-chan."

Misaki's eyes quickly scrunched up and scanned the cityscape… then saw a flicker of light coming from her right two heartbeats later.

Glee erupted from her chest. Yes! She can finally go home.

No. Wait a second. Why is it that only parts of it were lit?

Weird. The lights in that portion of the city look like the kanji of her name.

And the one next to it looked like…

And the other one…

And that next one…

Oh, my _freaking_–

"_HA!_" Misaki exhaled.

"Misaki, please marry me?" Usui said, sweetly in her ear, the exact words spelled out by the lights.

Slowly, she turned around his arms and stared blankly at him. "…Y-You had the electric company shut off the power for the whole city so you can show me this?"

Usui pursed his lips and cocked his head to one side. "Pretty much."

Misaki's eye twitched in response. "What about the patients in the hospital who's depending on life-support machines?"

"… mah." He shrugged.

"A-Ack…" Her head hung low in defeat, hitting his chest. "I can't believe I'm marrying a murderer."

The blonde instantly perked up. "So, it's a _'yes'_ then?"

Misaki looked up to him both shyly and incredulously… but mostly shyly. "When have I ever said _'no'_ to you, idiot Usui?"

He chuckled. "_Touché_."

* * *

**Extra**

**

* * *

**

Half an hour later, as Usui and Misaki neared the Ayuzawa household…

Misaki halted on her steps and glanced over at Usui who stopped then stepped back so they were side by side once more.

"What is it, Misa-chan?" He asked.

Misaki scratched the back of her head before saying, "O-Out of… pure curiosity but where the hell did you even get that idea, Usui?"

"Well, I've read this _manga_ that had the guy put _"Hikari, please marry me"_ in a fireworks display as a form of marriage proposal so I thought I could do something along that line…"

"Ah… and kill a few people along the way too. That's… nice."

Usui nodded with a hum.

"Should I even ask how you were able to do this?"

"Nope." He said, popping the _'p'_.

…

Misaki started walking again and Usui followed suit.

"Usui… please don't read _manga_ anymore."

* * *

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**Authoress' Notes:**

**PAR-TAY!**

_**Manigong bagong taon, everybody!**_

_('Happy new year' in Filipino ^^)_

**Welcome 2011!**

Wow, wow, wow! It's another new year and what's amazing me right now is that for about every hour that passes, another section of the globe is celebrating the coming of the New Year! Awesome, really!

I hope everyone enjoyed my **(weird) **year end treat especially to those, like me, that are just sitting around at their own homes and just waiting for the clock to strike twelve. XD

Yes, yes. _Another_ UsuixMisaki engagement fic from me. Whaaaat? I have a soft spot for epic _'will-you-marry-me'_ moments. And I guess I was kinda inspired when I saw some behind-the-scenes television guy holding a placard that had his proposal written in it.

Oh, yeah! Virtual cookies to those who guess which _manga_ Usui was referring to here! XD

I originally planned to update my other fic _'Morons'_ but couldn't finish it in time (or any time soon…). Sorta have a writer's block there (Uh-oh.) and it would just be sad to publish something mediocre-ish, ne? Sorry…

Anyway… ^^

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU**, as always, for being such a supportive bunch to me throughout this whole year. I get so pumped up to write more and do better 'cause of y'all.

And thanks also for reaching the end of this long authoress' notes! XD I have this new poll in my profile, btw.

Don't get your fingers blown off by firecrackers! We need those things to tamper with the computer like using the mouse to click the review button. ;D (Bad joke. But seriously. No firecrackers unless you're some kind of invincible firecracker god!)

Again, _manigong bagong taon_! XD

Hearts,

**Mari**

_January 1, 2011 _(It's the New Year here in the Philippines! Woo! 2011!)


	2. Outblack

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Fujiwara is to Maid-sama; God is to Mari. How unfortunate…

**Warnings:** Crack fic. SI.*

* * *

**Outblack – Insert question mark here**

**by Marisol Gaddi**

**

* * *

**

_Dingdong, dingdong, dingdong, dingdong…_

A groan came from a plush couch.

N-No, it isn't the couch that groaned. It was the blonde, smoking hot –

_Five minutes later…_

– freakin' sexy, young man, named Takumi Usui, who had groaned as the persistent ringing of his doorbell interrupted him from his peaceful slumber.

_Dingdong, dingdong, dingdong…_ the doorbell rang on.

Finally, when what seemed like an hour and a half has passed (for he had taken a shower, brewed himself a cup of coffee, cooked himself breakfast, and stared into space) he opened the door and was greeted by the sight of *bleep*, wearing *bleep*, and *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* girl.

"Oh my God. Finally… I thought you were dead already. What the hell took you so long?"

"… I didn't hear the bell ring."

"_Reeeeeally?" _Usui nodded. "Oh, the hell with it."

…

"Well, aren't you gonna let me in then pin me against the wall as I question you about your nearly barren apartment?"

His brow quirked up. "What are _you_?"

The girl walked ever so slowly towards the glass wall and only began talking once she had a good view of the city below. "You proposed to your long-time girlfriend Misaki-chan Ayuzawa, last night, yes?"

"Yes… and, now, I'm going to call the police." Usui said warily as took out his cell phone and started dialing.

"W-W-Wait!" The girl pounced at the blonde, missed, fell smack on the floor…

… and started crying. "My nose hurts!"

"It's bleeding too."

Fifteen minutes later…

"Here." Usui said as he gave the ashen girl another roll of tissue paper.

"Thank you…" she said as she stuck two sheets of tissue in her nostrils.

"So…"

The girl straightened up from her seat in the couch and stared up to Usui who remained standing up. She took a deep breath and "I'm Mari and I've come from the future… a future that didn't have you existing in it. Without you, Armageddon came in the form of a raging demon school president and I have come to make things right, to bring forth peace to the future Earth by keeping you alive."

"…"

"A-Aren't you going to ask me what made you nonexistent?"

"I died, naturally, like any other _normal human being_."

"Are you implying something?"

He shrugged.

Mari sighed. "Okay. That was partly a lie. The truth is… I am God."

Usui's eyes narrowed into thin, suspicious slits.

"Oh, fine! I'm such a fan of yours and that's why I transcended dimensions just so I can save you." Her expression turned grave. "You see, your little stunt last night killed a lot of patients who rely on life-support machines – machines that run on electricity – in the hospitals around the city… the families _are _gonna know that it was you who was behind the city-wide blackout and they're going to kill you when they find you. But, not to worry, I've concocted up a plan to… protect… you… _Damn it!_ Where the hell are you going?"

Usui got his keys and proceeded to the door. "Eh? To my Misa-chan. Just lock up when you leave."

However, just as he was about to open the door, Mari ran and grabbed his arm – not tripping this time around. "No! Wait!... Oh my God. _I'm touching you!_"

Just then, the door bell rang for the nth time that day and fear instantly gripped the dimension-travelling fan girl. Mari pushed the reluctant and slightly annoyed perverted alien away as she reached up to look at peep hole.

She quickly looked back at Usui. "They're here… with torches and ropes and all that torture shit. You need to get out of here Usui."

"I can just fight them off."

Mari's blood boiled and she charged towards the blonde in an instant. "_What the hell is wrong with you?_ You're gonna harm innocent people again? Are you some kind of psychopath? Will you honestly be that kind of husband and father? Are you really the man whom I've used as a template for my future boyfriend? _Are you?_"

Usui simply stared at him boringly. "And what do you suggest that we do, fan girl-_chan_?"

"Awww… you gave me a nickname." She then cleared her throat as he gave her a suspicious look once more, and stared at him evenly. "We're going back to my world and I'm gonna lock you up in my bedroom."

Usui shrugged her off. "Alright. Fight 'em off, it is."

Mari deadpanned. "Ouch. That hurts. I was only joking, dude. Here's my real plan: I want you to promise to pay for the patients' burial services and hospital fees then thrown in your charming, bishie smile to the grieving families."

A strong breeze swept by.

Wait… why is there a strong breeze in an enclosed room?

"… it's worth the shot."

* * *

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

It worked.

Takumi Usui lived

and the world shall continue seeing a brighter tomorrow

for the many years to come

all thanks to the crazy fan girl Mari

who was never found anymore after that.

* * *

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**Authoress' Notes:**

Firstly, I am freakin' overjoyed! This oneshot received so much love and I could only cry with joy with the number of reviews and faves this got. **Thank you very much to all of you who read, reviewed, fave-ed, or did all of the above.** You peeps rock hard! XD

But I guess I apologize too if I weirded you guys out in every way… I couldn't help not doing this when my friend threatened to cyber-kill me for killing a lot of patients in the hospital after Usui's proposal. She's a cyber-law enforcer AND a cyber-sniper, you see. I needed to redeem both Usui and I in some way to save both our lives.

Yup… my friend and I are both insane and that is why this is a crack fic. Haha. My first ever crack fic! And I was in it! Wooooo~ XD

I talked and touched Usui! XP Hahahaha…

Hope you enjoyed this and totally not ruined the original story!

I swear I'm gonna study now.

Hearts,

**Mari**

_February 10, 2011_

P.S.: For those who don't know… SI means 'Self-Insertion'… not the SI units in math.


End file.
